There is a known driving assistance device which assists the driver by detecting the line of sight of the driver of a vehicle, capturing an image of a gaze object at which the driver turns his/her gaze on the basis of the direction of the detected line of sight, and enlarging and displaying the captured image on a display screen provided in front of the driver (refer to, for example, patent literature 1).
The driving assistance device described in the patent literature 1, however, has a problem such that the gaze object is enlargedly displayed uselessly also in the case where the driver gazes at the scenery in front of the vehicle although he/she does not desire enlarged display of the gaze object.